


His Final Breaths

by karaburrito



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaburrito/pseuds/karaburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Perrin can channel saidin (and goes mad, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Final Breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029571) by [Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel/pseuds/Steel). 



She positioned her knife between his ribs, blade angled toward the heart. Or it should have been. It should have slipped in easily, just one hard thrust and it should have been done. Should have.

Now that she thought about it, she had never really killed someone up close like this. Always from afar, throwing the knife, watching it sink into flesh. A brief sense of satisfaction. It didn’t happen that way this time. She made a mistake. Maybe it was the nerves. Maybe she was already grieving what she was about to lose.

Her blade did not pierce his heart, but by the sound of his breathing, it had found a lung.

Perrin still breathed, or he tried to. His breath rattled in his chest, blood filling his lungs instead of air. Faile dimly wondered at exactly how much space was left in his lungs. How much time he had left. How long he must suffer. Her fault. Should have been more careful. Should have positioned the knife better. Should have.

Dampness. Faile lifted her fingers – blood. Of course, there was blood. A lot of it. She did just cut a hole in her husband, after all.

Another rattling breath. Faile lay her head down on his chest, staring straight forward but refusing to see. Perrin’s chest rose again, and again. Would it never end? She couldn’t bear the thought of trying again. Once was enough. Once was too much. _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m_

His final breaths haunted her dreams.

 

* * *

 


End file.
